


Robin Brothers (COMIC)

by Cassarilla



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Batbrothers (DCU), Batbrothers (DCU) Bonding, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Brothers, Damian Wayne is Robin, De-Aged Dick Grayson, De-Aged Jason Todd, De-Aged Tim Drake, Dick Grayson is Robin, Family, Family Shenanigans, Gen, Jason Todd is Robin, Siblings, Tim Drake is Robin, batfam, robins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassarilla/pseuds/Cassarilla
Summary: Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, and Tim Drake are magically transformed into their younger selves.  How will Damian and the rest of the Bat family deal with this twist in their reality?Weekly Comic - Updates on Wednesdays
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

I was doing an art challenge called Comictober and one of the prompts was "Twist." I decided to do a silly comic that was SUPPOSED to be just a little one-shot thing.   
Then I thought about what could happen next and had a couple of people ask about it and... you know what? This is a weekly fan comic now.   
I've done a weekly fan comic before and it was fun so here I go again I guess?  
  
\--------  
  


  



	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just one panel this week. Oops. Things have been a little crazy. I'll try to get an update up every week even if it's small like this. Really my goal is 4 panels a week. Some may be longer and some shorter, but most of the time that's what I would like to give as an update. <3 Thanks so much for reading this and the comments so far! I really appreciate them!

**Author's Note:**

> Updates on Wednesdays!
> 
> Preview on Mondays for Patreon Supporters (Thank you!)
> 
> http://patreon.com/Cassarilla  
> http://instagram.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://twitter.com/Cassarilla_  
> http://CassarillaDraws.tumblr.com  
> http://deviantart.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://ko-fi.com/Cassarilla


End file.
